


Of Saviors and Sinners

by FlyingMintBunnyCosplay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMintBunnyCosplay/pseuds/FlyingMintBunnyCosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino and Feliciano. Romano and Veneziano. Something dark is stirring, an ancient grudge dating back to the fall of Lucifer. When strange things begin happening the twins are caught up in a war that has been raging for centuries. And they're the prize. They hold the world in their hands. They just don't know it. Bad summary... Gerita, Spamano, ect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Not a single bit. I wish I did, though...

Prologue

A village in North Italy, near Venice

The night air was filled with the sound of terrified screams. The old villa which had stood for decades through war and famine was now burning, the flames dancing merrily; unaware of the chaos they created. The villagers had gathered around, not a single one moving to help. Instead, they watched. Watched as the flames ate up the outside walls and turned the stones black. They watched as the western half collapsed in on itself, unable to stand against the flames. And they laughed. Laughed and celebrated, for the monsters that had brought the famine upon them were now vanquished.

Among the madness of the fire, two young boys were watching their whole life crash down around them. They watched as their grandfather, their nonno, broke down the nursery door where they lay. They watched as he frantically searched for them, the thick, black smoke obscuring their vision. Through the door, the two boys heard the shouts and accusations of the villagers who started the fire. They heard the shouts of 'Monsters', 'Abominations', 'Devil-Children' that were directed at the both of them. And they knew that what the villagers said was true. They were different, cursed and so they had brought about the bad luck that plagued the village.

"FELI! LOVI!" Their nonno coughed, his lungs filling with the choking smoke.

"NONNO, NONNO!" The boys' high-pitched yells finally reached his ears and he headed towards the sound of his grandchildren's voices.

"Feli, Lovi, grazie a Dio!" He scooped up the twins and held them close, heading towards the nursery door. Entering the hall, he looked around for an exit, any exit to escape the flames. He saw a window near the far end of the hall that was just big enough for the boys to fit through.

"Lovino," he directed, "take Feliciano and run. Don't look back, don't come back, run. Head towards Zio Roderich's home in the east…" Their nonno coughed heavily, then continued rapidly, "Take care of your fratello. Love him, support him… Feliciano, you make sure to take care of Lovino, too… Make sure he smiles and relaxes." Their grandfather smiled sadly. He regretted not having spent as much time with his bambinos. He wanted to have more time with them, more adventures, but it was not to be.

Lovino tried his hardest to hold back tears. "Y-yeah…F-f-fine. I'll take care of stupid fratello." As if to solidify that statement, he grabbed ahold of his brother's hand.

"M-m-me too!" Feliciano piped up, not bothering to hold back his tears.

As Roma opened the window and helped first Lovino, then Feliciano through the opening, he whispered to them. "Ti amo. Essere al sicuro. Hurry, you don't have much time."

The two boys were crying and stumbling as they ran away from the burning villa, into the dark forest, away from villagers. They reached the top of a hill and looked back upon their childhood home. Feliciano was crying and wailing for his nonno, tears running freely down his red face. Lovino's tears ran silent and his small hands were clenched into fists, a scowl upon his face conveying his hatred of the villagers.

"HEY! THEY ESCAPED!" An angry villager had spotted the two children and was now rallying a group of his kin. Lovino was jolted into action at the sound of their shouts.

"CAZZO! FELI! We have to go! NOW!"

Feliciano was still sobbing, not paying attention to the situation rapidly approaching.

"IDIOTA!" Lovino yelled, "MOVE!"

His brother looked up, shocked by the harsh words. "B-b-but I'm s-scared!"

"Well stop being scared," Lovino looked him in the eye, brown meeting tear-filled amber. "Feli…We have to go. Nonno wanted us to go."

Feliciano gulped, "O-okay…"

Romano looked at his pasta-loving idiot brother and sighed. "Andiamo."

"S-s-sì!" Feliciano sighed heavily, a soft glow enveloping him, and two snow-white wings appeared, the very thing that the alienated him from the villagers.

Lovino sighed, trying to relax, too. It was always harder for him to summon his wings but eventually they appeared, two crescents the color of midnight skies. He took his brother's hand and they began their journey, their childhood smoldering in the distance.

Translations: Courtesy of Google Translate

Nonno: Grandfather  
Grazie a Dio: Thank God  
Zio: Uncle  
Fratello: Brother  
Ti Amo. Essere al sicuro: I love you. Be safe  
Cazzo: F! #$  
Idiota: This should be pretty obvious…  
Andiamo: Let's go


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Hetalia…unfortunately…

Oh, forgot to mention this, but Lovi and Feli are about 7 years old in the previous chapter.

Chapter 1: Dreams or Premonitions?

_He was in a dark room, unable to see even the smallest hint of light._

_"Ve~ Where am I? Fratello?" Feliciano looked around, hearing whispers but seeing no one. He shivered, though dark, he felt as if he knew this place. "Hello?!" The whispers were growing louder, and now Feliciano could hear words._

_"Foolish boy…tasty snack...hungry…" The whispers grew louder and louder, eventually becoming a roaring river of moans and screams. Feliciano closed his eyes and covered his ears. Even though it didn't block the voices completely, it gave him a feeling of comfort. He whimpered, "L—Lovi… H-h-help…" No one responded. In the darkness he was all alone._

_A light appeared, the only light in a sea of black._

_"Ve?!" Feliciano's eyed widened. The light was so pretty! And somehow, it felt safe, protective. As he reached the light source, he could make out a silhouette within the brightness. "A person?" He couldn't make out the features, but the person looked to have blonde hair and was built like a soldier with lots of muscle._

_Feli moved closer to the person displayed in the light. In the back of his mind, a small voice supplied his name. Ludwig. But Feli didn't know anyone by that name. He was Italian and that name sounded pure German._

_Suddenly, the person, Ludwig, moved. His eyes opened and Feliciano saw eyes the color of the sky on a bright, clear day. The blue color engulfed him and Feliciano fell back into the darkness._

9 Years Later

"Feliciano! Stop sleeping and help MEEEE!" Lovino's shrieks could be heard for miles around in the clear mountain air. Feliciano bolted awake, nearly falling off the tree where he had been taking his afternoon siesta.

"Ve~ Lovi! What are you doing upside down?" Lovino was currently hanging from a far off tree, his shirttail caught in one of the branches and his wings tangled in his jacket.

"CHIGI! Never mind that, Idiota! Just help me!" Lovino scowled at the wide smile on his brother's face. "What's so funny?!" He demanded.

Feliciano flew up to where his brother hung amongst the tangle of branches and clothes. "You, fratello! That looks fun, though…Can I try, later?"

"Stupido! This isn't some sort of dumb game!" Lovino looked annoyingly at where Feli was trying to gently untangle his shirt from the tree. "OWW! THAT"S ATTATCHED, YOU KNOW!"

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace!" Feli winced at his brother's yelling and cursing, his ears ringing in his head.

Finally, Feliciano was able to free his brother from the tree, and got whacked on the head for doing so.

"OW!"

"Next time, don't ask stupid questions," Lovino growled, unhappy that he had to go through that humiliating experience. "And as for why I ended up like that, I was startled."

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~ it looked like fun, anyway!"

WHACK

"Fratello!"

"Stop saying stupid things, then!" Lovino stormed off towards his private "home". (Read: cave) Feliciano looked after him, confusion clear on his features.

"I know! I'll make him Pasta! That'll cheer him up!" Feliciano headed towards the small cabin they called home, singing a light Italian folk song. He opened the door and headed to the kitchen area.

Rustling around in the cabinets, he finally found what he was looking for, a box of pasta, tomatoes, and some dried basil from the nearby fields. Whistling, he got out a pan and began boiling the water over a fire.

Lovino's Cave

"Ow…" Lovino's wing still ached from when he whacked it against the trunk of the tree trying to get free. He sighed, a scowl once again plain on his face. Though he didn't say it, a feeling of unease had plagued him since a dream he had. It had happened for around a week now, the same dream again and again. Lovino honestly didn't know what to make of it, and that scared him. Was it another gift? A curse? Or was his mind just overthinking things? Without realizing it, his mind began recounting the visions he had.

_Lovino was lost. The forest was dark and cold, just like the one that fateful day. The only thing different was that he didn't have his fratello with him._

_"Hello? Anyone?" Lovino could hear indistinct voices and see shadowy figures at the edge of his vision. "Bastardo! Show yourself!" He really hoped the shadows ignored him, though. Although he put on a brave face for Feli, he was a bit of a coward at heart and preferred running away to fighting. He really didn't want to meet whatever scary creatures dwelled in this dark forest._

_In the distance, he could see a faint light, glowing like fire._

_Relieved that someone, anyone was in the forest with him, Lovino hurried towards the fire. When he arrived, he came upon a…tomato? A tomato was glowing gently, providing the light Lovino so craved._

_As he came closer, he began to hear voices emitting from the tomato. If he strained his ears, he could just hear them…_

_"Kesesese…Toni, when are you gonna learn to stop doin' stupid things?" That particular voice annoyed Lovino for some reason. It was loud and grated on his nerves._

_"Oui, Antoine… Zis is not ze smartest idea you have had, mon ami…" Lovino hated that voice. It was…French...and…perverted…and…ughh..._

_"Aye…But mis amigos! I am just so bored, and there is still nothing to do…" Now, this voice, this voice, was different. It was smooth and rich, calm and cheerful at the same time. Just listening to it soothed Lovino and made him feel better._

_The voices began to dim, as did the light from the tomato. Lovino reached out to the tomato, not wanting to lose his only source of light, and as he touched it, it burst._

_The tomato burst, green light the color of fresh grass and leaves engulfing Lovino. As he faded into the light, a single word could be heard, spoken in whispers, yet louder than anything else._

_Antonio._

Lovino was startled awake when a rabbit broke a branch near his cave. He frowned, unaware that he had fallen asleep. That dream was really getting on his nerves, and that name…Antonio…Just who was he? Lovino huffed, No use thinking of it now, Idiota…Not like it's going to help Still, Lovino had a feeling that this Antonio would become very important soon.

"Ha!" Lovino scoffed at himself, shoving down the feelings of unease, and something else. The sun was just beginning to set, Feliciano must be wondering where the hell he was. Lovino spread his wings and headed back towards home.

Translations: Google translated

Fratello: Brother

Idiota: Idiot

Mi dispiace: I'm sorry

Oui: Yes

Mon ami: my friend

Mis amigos: My friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~~ Whew! That was longer than I expected...I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it! Yeah, I'm pretty sure you all know who the people in the dreams were, and I promise both off them will show up within the next chapter or so... On another note, I have just figured out I can't write accents...at all... I can speak them, but writing them is waaaay harder than it looks...Anyone else have this problem? anyhow, I'm probably not going to be writing the characters with accents, so I hope you all don't mind... Aaaaand...that's all folks! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…*Goes off into emo corner to cry*

Ve~ well, let the story begin!

Chapter Two: Einführung Ludwig

_Ludwig was young again. He was standing in the fields behind his father's farm, his black cloak fluttering in the breeze, waiting for something. But what? He knew that something, no, someone important was coming, but the memory of whoever it was escaped him. All he knew was this feeling of affection, and…dare he say it… love. As he sat, contemplating the identity of this mystery person, the sound of light footsteps reached his ears. Without turning around, he knew. Knew from the flutter of his heart, the feelings of affection and caring, that it was his love, his Ita—before the rest of the name could escape his lips, Ludwig experienced a falling sensation. The last things he saw before the world faded to white were a pair of gorgeous amber eyes._

Location: Somewhere south of Berlin

"Hey! West!" Ludwig Beilschmidt groaned and opened his eyes, the remnants of last night's drinking binge manifesting as a wicked hangover. Sitting up in his bed with his normally impeccable hair askew, Ludwig glared at his loud-mouth brother standing in the doorway of the two-room shack they "rented".

"Mein Gott! What do you want, Gilbert?!" Ludwig's older (and in Gilbert's opinion, better looking) brother smirked at the sight, red eyes sparkling with barely concealed mirth. It was always fun to see his little bruder looking somewhat less than perfect, and even funnier to tease him.

"Oh…Poor bruder can't even handle a couple 'a beers, hmm?" In reality, Ludwig could hold as much, if not more, than Gilbert (not that the awesome him would ever admit that)

"Gil, stop playing and tell me what you're doing here," Ludwig felt a headache begin to form, an unfortunate side-effect of dealing with his brother for any amount of time. They had gone drinking in celebration of his birthday and Ludwig was now regretting having drunk that last bottle of beer.

"Kesesese…Well, un-awesome West, the awesome council and me have decided that since you're now 18, it's time for your first official hunt!"

Finally. Pack laws dictated that wolves under eighteen weren't allowed to hunt on their own, for fear of them getting caught (not that that's stopped anyone). Ludwig, for one, had been hunting solo for quite a few years now, but this one would be different. This first hunt signified a wolf's transition from a pup to a full member of the pack. For the first time, Ludwig would lead a hunt. The first kill he made would be skinned and kept as a trophy telling other wolves his status as a member of the pack. This was his chance to prove his authority and prowess as heir to the alpha. This was the one chance for a wolf to 'make it or break it'. Wolves that performed badly during this first hunt would always be seen as such and wolves that did outstanding would be treated with respect and awe.

In fact, during Gilbert's initiation, he had managed to take down a fully grown bear; a feat unheard of for a wolf as young as he. Of course, nearly every other wolf fawned over him, not at all helping with what Ludwig perceived as his "over-inflated ego".

"They're really making me do this?" Ludwig sighed. He wasn't one for pomp and all that, preferring to stay a lone wolf. He wasn't at all used to praise and attention, something his bother lived on.

"What's the matter, bruder? 'Fraid you'll do badly? Kesesese…" Gilbert chuckled, picturing the image. Ludwig, his perfect, stick-up-the-ass brother, doing badly. Yeah, when pig fly…

Ludwig sighed. He had spent enough time chitchatting, "Bruder, It's already 8:30. Leave so I can get dressed"

Gilbert smirked, "Okay, Luddy…Don't forget to use twelve liters of hair gel~"

Ludwig turned red. "I DO NOT USE HAIR GEL!"

"Kesesese…Sure you don't." Gilbert beat a hasty retreat after Ludwig threatened to throw one of his shoes. It doesn't look it, but his little brother can really throw and Gilbert was just too awesome to get injured like that.

Lovino and Feliciano: North Italy

"Feli~" Feliciano could hear a small voice calling his name.

"Feli~" Was it his imagination, or was the nice voice growing annoyed?

"FELI, YOU IDIOTA, WAKE UP!" Feliciano yelped as his brother poured a glass of cold water onto his face. Sputtering, he blinked up into the scowling face of his brother.

"Lovi~!" Feliciano beamed up at his fratello. "That wasn't nice~"

"C-c-chigi! Stop calling me that!" Lovino's face grew red, "It's Lovino, got it? And who cares if I was nice? You wouldn't wake up!"

"Ve~ your face is as red as a tomato~" Feliciano noted, much to his brother's dismay.

"N-no, it's not!" Lovino denied, hiding his face. "N-now get UP!"

Feliciano scrambled out of the cot he shared with his brother and began putting his clothes on. "What are we going to do today, fratello?"

"You aren't going anywhere. I am going to get us some more food." Lovino made weekly trips to nearby villages to buy/steal food. Lately, he took to stealing from fields, as it was markedly easier than taking from farmers' stalls in the market. It was October, the time when most of the crops were being taken up and foodstuff became scarce for the two boys. Eventually, they'd have to move somewhere a bit warmer, but Lovino hoped to stay here for a few weeks. It was safe and far enough from the humans as to not alert them to their presence.

"Ya-y! Can you get us pasta~?"

"Do you know how hard it is to find pasta here, stupido?"

"But pasta is delicious!"

"Yeah, yeah…But that's not the point!"

"Pleeease?" Feliciano's expression was like that of a kicked puppy's, innocent and hurt. Lovino could never resist it when Feli put on that expression. (And do you blame him?)

*Sigh* "Bene…But you better not eat it all at once like you did last time."

"YAAAAY!" Feliciano hugged his brother tightly. Lovino awkwardly hugged him back, clearly uncomfortable with his display of affection. His face had taken on that tomato shade once again.

"J-just get off me, huh?"

"Ve~" Feliciano detached himself from Lovino and spun around, dancing to an old folksong. "I will stay here and wait for fratello, okay?"

"Yeah….Remember, don't fly far from the house, watch around you so you're not spotted, and per l'amor di Dio, don't let anyone in!"

"Aye Aye, Cap'n!" Feliciano laughed and gave a wrong-handed salute, already thinking about what he would do and if he'd make any new friends. He was lonely with only fratello around, even if he'd never admit it.

"Okay. I'll be back 'round sunset. If I don't come back, you know what to do, right?" Lovino had had Feliciano memorize the way to a safe house in Southern Italy, just in case one of them got captured or killed.

Feliciano nodded solemnly.

"Well, I'm off…Stop crying, imbecille. I'll be back!" Lovino's wings spread; he ran a couple of meters and took off into the sky, Feliciano waving furiously behind him.

His shouts just barely reached Lovino's ears. "Arrivederci fratello! Buona fortuna!"

Though Feli had said it countless times before, this time around the words had an ominous ring to them. Lovino shook his head, he couldn't think negatively, even if today's goodbyes sounded like they were final.

Everything was going to be alright.

Right?

Translations by Google:

Einführung Ludwig: Introducing Ludwig

Mein Gott: My God

Bruder: Brother

Idiota: Idiot

Fratello: Brother

Bene: Fine

Per l'amor di Dio: For the love of God

Imbecille: Imbecile

Arrivederci Fratello! Buona fortuna- Bye brother! Good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~~ Wow! Two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself! 8) The story's getting a little more interesting now, isn't it? I can't wait for you all to be introduced to the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. You've already seen a bit of Gilbert. I'm hoping Ludwig and Feliciano will finally meet in the next chapter and I'm hoping to introduce Antonio, too! Stay tuned for next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this? Fine… I don't own anything…

Chapter Three: Ahora Presentamos Antonio

A small village town, near Lovino and Feliciano's home

The bartender knew immediately when the three men walked into his bar that they were bad news. One of them, presumably the leader, had the strangest white hair and eerie red eyes. He was loud, demanding beer and food with a strong German accent (Or what the bartender thought was German). His other two friends were a bit more normal, one having a messy mop of brown hair and green eyes and the other having long-ish blonde hair with blue eyes. They were all out-of-towners, or at least the bartender hoped they were. He didn't really want them to stick around. All of them, even the friendlier brown-haired man, had an aura around them that shouted danger. Hopefully, they'd drink their fill and leave…

"Kesesese…Toni, when are you gonna learn to stop doing stupid things like that?" Gilbert laughed as Antonio's face turned red.

"Oui, Antoine. This was not the smartest idea you have had, mon ami." Francis Bonnefoy valiantly tried to keep from laughing, but remembering what his friend had done sent him into a fit of laughter.

"Aye…But mis amigos! I was just so bored and there was nothing to do…It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Antonio shrugged, trying to stop blushing.

Yesterday, he had gone to get some tomatoes from a nearby field. He was still in his wolf form when he realized that he would be unable to pick any of the tomatoes up. Unfortunately, instead of leaving and coming back with a basket of some sorts, he had decided to shift into human form. Now, when a wolf switched forms, clothes do not automatically pop into existence, meaning Antonio was stark naked. Add to that the fact that he wasn't the quietest of people and you get a recipe for disaster. The farmer's daughter had gone to get a drink of water when she had stumbled onto the sight of a naked man holding an armful of her prized tomatoes. Naturally, she didn't take it well. She screamed, waking up her father, who in turn began chasing Antonio around with an old pistol. Antonio, kind person that he was, kept trying to apologize instead of running away. Consequently, he ended up with a frying pan to the face (courtesy of the daughter) and a few extra bullet wounds to match. Thankfully, the farmer was a bad shot and the bullets only grazed Antonio.

"Shoulda seen West's face when we entered camp! Priceless!" Gilbert wasn't one to talk, Antonio thought sulkily. He had done stupid things, too. Sometimes stupider! And Francis had gotten into plenty of sticky situations thanks to his never ending quest for bed partners. Antonio didn't see why they had to tease him so much…

"Are you just passing through?" Antonio looked up, startled that the bartender had spoken to him.

"Si! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and these are my friends, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy. It's nice to meet you!"

The bartender smiled a bit. At least one of the trio wasn't a complete wastrel. "My name's Sergio. Welcome to town."

Antonio smiled, he loved making friends! Especially nice ones like Sergio. He began chatting with the man, asking about likes and personal histories and such. He was so engrossed in talking with his new friend that at first he didn't notice the shadow sliding into a stool a few chairs down.

When Antonio finally took a break from conversing with the bartender, he noticed the person sitting near him. What struck Antonio as strange was that this person smelled different. His heightened senses didn't know what to make of this person. He smelled like pine forest and…bird? Antonio frowned; humans didn't smell like birds, they smelled like people.

The shadow, Antonio could now see it was a boy, probably a few years younger than him, spoke. The first words out of his mouth were, "What the hell are you staring at, bastardo?"

Antonio winced. This boy sounded angry. Really angry. "Nothing! Lo siento! I was just wondering who you were… Are you from around here?" Antonio inquired.

"Why the f! # should I tell you something like that?!" the boy scowled adorably. Or, at least Antonio thought it was adorable. He probably shouldn't say that, though. "You could be some weird-ass pedo for all I know!"

"Lo siento…I won't ask again," Antonio apologized. He felt bad that this boy was so angry and defensive. He wanted to hug him and make him smile. "May I ask you your name?" He asked, unsure if the boy would take it offensively, again.

"…" The boy was silent for a few moments. He was contemplating whether to leave, Antonio could tell.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I promise not to ask any more personal questions! Just, please, sit with me for a bit!" he pleaded. Antonio was lonely and something about this boy shouted lonely, too.

The boy looked as if he was contemplating something, then turned around fully, meeting Antonio's gaze for the first time. "My name's Romano…" He drifted off.

Antonio, for one, didn't care, as he was gazing into the prettiest pair of eyes he'd ever seen. They were brown, but it was a warm brown. They reminded Antonio of sun-soaked wood and the native forests of his homeland.

Lovino couldn't speak, couldn't move as he gazed into eyes the color of emeralds, the same color from his dreams. Instantly, he knew who this too-friendly, bubbly, idiotic person was.

Antonio.

Ludwig's POV: Forest near the village

Ludwig sighed,*Peace and quiet at last* he thought. This was the first bit of downtime he'd gotten since the pack began moving. He was getting sick and tired of his brother, and if he had to spend one more second in the company of his brother's "Bad Touch Trio" he was going to kill someone. His first hunt had been postponed because of their moving, which both disappointed and relieved Ludwig. He was disappointed because he was already capable, but everyone else continued to treat him as if he were a pup. He wasn't! He was a full grown wolf, able to do things by himself… And yet he was relieved, because he had doubts. What if he didn't do well, or screwed up? The pressure being heaped upon him was insane. Having a brother like Gilbert didn't help either. Even if everyone said he, Ludwig, was more mature and grown, there was just something about Gilbert… *Well, no use crying* Ludwig thought. He stretched, yawning heavily.

The sound of crying reached his ears. *Huh?* Ludwig was surprised, and wary. Why was a human out here alone? What could they possibly be doing? Stealthily, Ludwig crept closer toward the sound of tears and sobs. Strangely enough, it sounded as if the sounds were coming from above. The trees around here were all too tall to climb; the lowest branches were at least 3 meters off the ground.

A couple of minutes later, when Ludwig had reached the area where the crying was loudest, he was surprised. There was nothing there! Belatedly, he thought to look up and the strangest sight met his eyes.

Up in one of the many trees was a young boy, no older than 15, crying. Now, this was a strange enough sight for Ludwig, but what he observed next was the icing on the cake, as it was.

*He has wings!* Ludwig was stunned by the sight of two large, pure-white wings stemming from the boy's back. *Wings! People don't have wings…at least, not normal ones.*

*Yeah* a little voice in the back of Ludwig's mind piped up, *But normal people don't turn into wolves, either*.

*He looks like an angel* Ludwig stared at the boy for a few moments, until he saw the boy staring back, tears all but forgotten.

"Ve? What are you doing here, doggie?" The boy's soft voice sounded like a song to Ludwig. He was pretty sure he'd never met this boy before, but something seemed achingly familiar about him.

*Verdammt! He saw me!* Ludwig had never in his life been so careless. He bolted from his spot in the undergrowth, ignoring the boy's protests for him to stay, and ran.

And even as he ran, a voice in the back of his mind pleaded for him to stay. Stay for the amber-eyed angel with the soft voice and soft tears.

Googled Translations:

Oui- Yes

Mon Ami-My friend

Mis amigos-my friends

Si-yes

Bastardo-Bastard

Lo siento-I'm sorry

Verdammt- Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~~ Ni Hao! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and YAAY! They all met! Don't worry, Ludwig isn't getting away from Feli that easily~ Next chapter will probably flash back and show the twin's point of view. This is getting exciting! Aaaand...other pairings will hopefully be introduced within the next few chapters!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own nothing…

Yaaay! Story's getting good, now~

Chapter Four: Two Different Viewpoints

Flashback to earlier that morning

Once Lovino flew away, Feliciano was left with a whole day and nothing to do. "Ve~ I know! I'll go make some new friends!" He hopped up and headed towards the forest before remembering Lovino's words. "Oh, yeah! Got to close the door…"

After Feli made sure the door was closed, he headed towards the forest to see if he could make any new friends. He had the wonderful ability to speak with animals, why, just yesterday he had met a small rabbit he called Giovanni… Even though Gio wasn't much of a conversationalist, he was still fun to be around.

Feliciano began by searching for Gio, but he must have been somewhere else, because Feli didn't see him. He shrugged, "I'll just find someone else to play with! Hello~ Are there any kitties around~?"

*Insert facepalm*

The forest really was beautiful, Feli thought. He enjoyed walking around, seeing all of the pretty sights and discovering new things. One of the things he really wanted to do was paint the forest, especially the parts that no one else got to see. It was a shame that no one came out here, nature really was wonderful. And there was so much to paint! But paint and canvases cost a lot, plus they were bulky and heavy. Feli's fratello told him that constantly, but that didn't stop him from dreaming!

Ah~ He missed paint almost as much as he missed nonno…He hadn't held a paint brush since before-

Nononono! Feli shook his head vehemently. This wasn't the place to think dark thoughts. Save those for a dark night with fratello…

Feli heard rustling and shifting in the bushes close to where he was wandering,

"Ve~ Ciao! Who are you?" Feliciano moved closer to the bushes where the sound was coming from and gasped.

In the bushes was a young fox mother with two tiny kits. Her fur was a gorgeous orange color, but that wasn't what alarmed Feliciano. What alarmed him was the sight of her rear left leg.

It looked horrible, even to Feliciano. The fur was matted and torn, covered with blood. The skin was ripped, bone showing through in some places. It was a wonder she was even able to get back home with the injuries. Feliciano recognized the injuries as coming from one of the horrible traps humans used to capture animals. Feliciano thought it was a cruel and horrible thing to do; he didn't understand why someone would do something so horrible to innocent creatures like the fox.

"Oh no…" Feliciano whispered, "Madre fox, will you allow me to help?"

"Stop…human…leave…must go…protect kits…" The mother fox was dazed from blood loss and was unable to see that Feliciano was trying to help. She struck out, even though it must have pained her greatly, and then slumped down, the pain overwhelming her.

Feliciano whimpered, the fox having bit his arm, and then tried reaching out again. He couldn't let the mother of these poor kits die, he just couldn't. Who else would take care of these bambini? "Piccola madre, per favore, let me help you…"

The fox was dying. She knew that, just as Feliciano knew. He looked into her eyes, the overwhelming love and sadness for her kits bringing tears to Feliciano's eyes. He hated death, hated pain, hated sadness. His fratello thought he was weak, but Feliciano disagreed. How could he not care about the suffering of others, how could he just ignore it? Caring about others didn't make you weak, it made you human.

"You…protect…kits?" The voice of the mother fox broke Feliciano from his crying.

"S-s-si, piccola…I promise," he whispered to the dying mother, then began a prayer. "Ave Maria, piena di grazia, il Signore è con te. Tu sei benedetta fra le donne e benedetto è il frutto del tuo seno, Gesú. Santa Maria, Madre di Dio, prega per noi peccatori, adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte. Amen…"

By the end of the prayer, Feliciano was crying, sobs of sadness escaping his lips. The mother fox looked up into the sky and let out her last sigh, once vivid green eyes now dull, her beautiful coat once filled with life now flat.

Feliciano was bawling, his sobs shaking his body, while the newly orphaned kits mewled in confusion.

"Mother…hungry…where…mother?" the kits began wailing, adding to the chorus of mourning and sadness.

Feliciano sobbed. It wasn't fair! Why did something so cruel happen? What had they done to deserve this? He looked through tear-filled eyes towards the kits. What was he going to do with them? He couldn't bring them home, Lovino would just throw them back out, and he couldn't leave them alone, they'd die…

"B-b-bambini…" he spoke soothingly to the scared and confused kits, "Y-your madre has gone to join il Dio where she will wait for you forever. In the meantime, would you like to stay with me?"

The kits whined and whimpered, wanting their mother back. They didn't want to go with this stranger, he wasn't mama! "Mama…want…mama!"

"M-Madre c-can't come home." Feliciano explained miserably. He gently scooped up the kits, cradling them in his arms. He was still crying as he spread his wings and flew up into a nearby tree. He wanted to get away from predators, but still keep vigil over the valiant mother. He cradled the two kits closely, rocking back and forth, and lost himself in tears.

A few minutes, or an eternity later, Feliciano looked up from his mourning, alerted by the sounds below him. What he saw made him panic. *A wolf!* His eyes grew wide, his sobs quieter, thought they didn't stop yet. He was waiting for the wolf to do something, but when it just stood there, he was curious.

"Ve~ what are you doing here doggie?" he asked softly, though not expecting an answer. The wolf shifted and suddenly Feliciano could see the wolf's eyes. They were the bright, clear blue from his dreams, but Ludwig wasn't a wolf…

Suddenly the wolf bolted, running away from Feliciano.

"Ah! Aspetta! Please! Wait!" Feliciano moved to follow, remembering just in time the two fox kits still in his arms. He thought quickly, follow or not? The kits were waking up, so Feliciano had no choice but to stay.

"Let me introduce you to fratello," Feli cooed to the hungry babies. "I just hope fratello will let me keep you~"

As he headed towards the cabin, the incident with the wolf was all but forgotten.

Lovino's POV

After leaving the cabin, Lovino headed north, towards the nearby village several kilometers off. Scanning the area, he found a secluded spot where he would be able to land without notice. Landing, he pulled out an old sweater that was big enough to hide the shape of his wings. Shrugging it on, Lovino mentally reviewed the checklist of supplies he'd need. *Tomatoes, rice, pasta, money, clothes…*

Damn. This was going to be annoying.

Muttering curses under his breath Lovino header closer towards the village, emerging in a field of what smelled like basil. He located the house, warily checking for signs of people and letting out a sigh when he realized no one was home. "Makes my job easier…" Lovino smiled for the first time in a while. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

Heading towards the back door, he took out a small wire that served as a lock pick. Jiggling the knob, Lovino was delighted to find the door was already unlocked, courtesy of a forgetful family member. Entering the house, he looked around and located the kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinets, he found several bags of pasta. He took two of those, along with several of their tomatoes and a bag of rice. Whistling an Italian folk tune, Loving sauntered into the bedroom, where he assumed all their extra money was kept. Intuition didn't fail him. Under the mattress of the bed, he found several euros, which he took.

Someone was going to be missing a lot of stuff, but it wasn't his problem, was it now?

Lovino looked around once more and was ready to leave when something caught his eye. In the smaller bedroom a sketchpad along with a few pencils practically shouted out for him to take them. It didn't always seem Lovino listened to his fratello, but he did. He knew how happy Feliciano would be when he brought back these art supplies. He scooped up this prize and shoved it into the cloth knapsack on his back.

Upon exiting the house, Lovino looked over the money he found. There was enough to buy several new shirts and some pants for Feli. He headed towards the town, but before he entered, a lonely bar by the side of the road caught his eye. It had been so long since he was around others, Lovino thought wistfully. Before he knew it, his feet were carrying him in the direction of the door. Almost as if some other power willed it, Lovino entered the bar and searched for a chair. The bar was almost halfway full; customers seated two or three at a table.

There was one particular table Lovino tried to stay clear off. Three men were drinking and talking, being rambunctious and loud. One had the strangest hair Lovino ever saw. *Is that even a color?!* The loudest of the bunch appeared to have white hair, which creeped Lovino out. The others were just as weird, a Frenchman and bubbly weirdo. Strangely, Lovino felt as if he knew them from somewhere. Naah…Probably his imagination.

He noticed the bubbly bastard walk over to the barkeep and strike up a conversation. So he was one of those. One of those people who wanted to be everyone's' friend and was too stupid for words. Just like Feliciano…

Lovino sat down, hoping the weirdo didn't notice him, but to no avail…The weirdo just kept staring and staring. What the hell was Lovino, some goddamn freak show?!

"What the hell are you staring at, Bastardo?!"

The man winced, probably put off by Lovino's harsh language. "Nothing! Lo siento! I was just wondering who you were…Are you from around here?"

"Why the f! # should I tell you something like that?!" Lovino scowled. It wasn't any of his damn business! "You could be some weird-ass pedo for all I know!"

"Lo siento…I won't ask again," The man looked genuinely apologetic which startled Lovino. People were seldom like that nowadays. The man looked at Lovino for a second warily, and then asked another question. "May I ask you your name?"

Lovino was silent for a minute. Should he reveal his real name? Nope, too risky.

The man obviously took Lovino's silence as a sign that he was leaving. "Wait! I'm sorry! I promise not to ask any more personal questions! Just, please, sit with me for a bit!"

Lovino stared at the man. What the hell was he talking about? "My name's Romano…"

He swiveled around to stare the man full in the face. Lovino preferred to have his conversations face to face so he could judge the other's reactions. He looked into his eyes and the world stopped.

Lovino couldn't speak, couldn't move as he gazed into eyes the color of emeralds, the same color from his dreams. Instantly, he knew who this too-friendly, bubbly, idiotic person was.

Antonio.

Translations: There's a bunch of them!

Fratello-brother

Nonno-grandfather

Ciao-hello

Madre-mother

Bambini-babies

Piccolo madre, per favore-little mother, please

Ave Maria, piena di grazia, il Signore è con te. Tu sei benedetta fra le donne e benedetto è il frutto del tuo seno, Gesú. Santa Maria, Madre di Dio, prega per noi peccatori, adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte. Amen…": Hail Mary, full of grace, our Lord is with thee, blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now, and in the hour of our death. Amen.

Lo siento-I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~~ Bye, Hope You enjoyed


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Why the Fruk am I still doing these? Y'all know by now I don't own anything

Hello~ More updates, YAAY!

Enjoy~

Chapter 5: Shadows, Secrets, and More Foreshadowing

The back of the bar, in the shadows near Lovino and Antonio.

Finally. He had found them. It had taken long months of fruitless searching and dead ends, but finally he had found his prey. Or at least one of them. No doubt this one would lead to the other. He had waited for this day for so long, done so much to prepare. Frankly, he couldn't believe he had succeeded. It seemed like a dream come true. At long last, his plan was coming into shape. He stared hungrily at the boy sitting across the room. He wanted so badly to just snatch him from here, but alas…He needed the brat's brother, too. Ah, well... Not long now, not long at all. He could wait a few days more.

After all, what's one more day when he had eternity?

Antonio stared at Lovino. Lovino stared back. For a few moments, nothing in the world existed but each other.

*Crap! Why am I still staring at him?! He must think I'm crazy or something!* Lovino turned red and quickly averted his gaze from Antonio's.

*Cute!* Antonio was still staring at Lovino as he turned a bright red color. *He looks just like a tomato~*

"WHAT?!" Oops… Antonio hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.

Lovino was livid. "What the f!#$?! I do not look like a damn tomato!"

"But you do… Your face is all red, just like a tomato!"

"CHIGI!" Lovino was pissed, but Antonio still thought that he was just about the cutest thing he'd ever seen. His red face reminded Antonio of the tomatoes he so dearly loved. Lovino wasn't as happy, understandably. Sure, he liked tomatoes, but that didn't mean he wanted to be compared to one…

"I'll call you mi tomate…" He decided, thinking the nickname fit the boy to a t.

Lovino gaped, "STOP COMPARING ME TO A DAMN TOMATO! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT STUPID NAME?!"

"But Romano~" Antonio gave Lovino a pleading glance, sadness written all over his face. "You don't like the nickname…?"

Lovino furrowed his brow, slightly confused. Romano? Oh, yeah…He was using an alias. He really shouldn't tell Antonio his real na-

"It's not that…" Lovino grumbled, "And my name's Lovino…Romano's a...err…never mind, my name's Lovino. Lovino Vargas."

Lovino… So he was Italian. Antonio thought it fit him. "Lovi~"

"DAMMIT! First Feliciano, now you?!"

"Who's Feliciano?"

*…Cazzo…*

"TONI! Hey, TONI!" Lovino grit his teeth. It was that stupid potato bastard from his dreams. And right behind him was that French pervert. Lovino was starting to like Antonio (not that he'd ever admit that) but if he didn't rethink his choice in friends Lovino wasn't responsible for what would happen.

"Ohonhonhon…" the French bastard laughed, just the sound sending shivers down Lovino's back. And they weren't pleasant. "Gilbert, I think Toni here has found a little…friend… of his own." He said friend, but everyone knew he meant something entirely different. Everyone but Antonio, who was oblivious to his friend's not-so-subtle hints, as always.

"Kesesese…" Gilbert laughed. "So Toni's finally getting laid, huh? Mein Gott, took you long enough!" He clapped Antonio on the back, nearly knocking him off the stool. He sat down on a nearby stool, kicking his feet up onto the bar. "So, who's the lucky fella?" He leered at Lovino, who was turning redder and redder by the second.

"F!#$ OFF!" Lovino snarled loudly, startling Gilbert for a moment.

"Kesesese, so little boy over here has a mouth, does he?" Both men got up, fists at the ready.

Lovino looked at Gilbert with undisguised loathing. Gilbert sneered back. Antonio winced… This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey~ Amigos~" Antonio cajoled. "We're all friends here, huh? We don't want to ruin this nice person's bar do we?" He didn't want Sergio's bar to get wrecked because of him…

"Naah, we'll be fine Toni, won't we pretty boy?"

"Just because you can't control yourself doesn't mean I can't," Lovino spat. He slowly sat down, still glaring daggers at Gilbert. The atmosphere of animosity around them was so thick; Toni could cut it with a knife. Not that he noticed, of course. He smiled at his two friends. Wasn't it great, everyone was getting along!

"Gilbert…" Antonio looked over to where Francis had spoken up. "…Vash just called…" He sounded worried and scared. The expression on his face was one of pity. Antonio suddenly has a sinking feeling. Vash was at base camp with his sister and Gil's brother. If he was calling, nothing good had happened…

"Huh?" Gilbert sounded confused.

"Vash just called…" Francis looked at Gilbert. "…He said…Ludwig…he… was captured…by them."

Gilbert bolted up, wide-eyed and stunned. He snarled and ran out the door, red eyes glowing with the flames of hell. Francis quickly rose and headed after him. "Stay here" he commanded Antonio, "I'll bring him back…"

Lovino had no idea what was happening. Who was Ludwig? Was he special to Gilbert? The French said captured, so were they on the run from someone? Suddenly, Lovino didn't know if it was a good idea to have been socializing with these people. If there were others looking for them Lovino might be caught in the middle, and that wasn't a good place to be if you were trying to keep a low profile.

Antonio turned a worried face to Lovino. "Heh…Just some family problems," he smiled nervously, "Nothing to worry about…"

"Are you criminals?" Lovino was blunt. If they were on the run from someone, he needed to cut his ties quickly and cleanly.

Antonio looked shocked, emotions flitting across his face. Shame, sadness, worry. They were all present. "No, no of course not! It's a little hard to explain, but we're not criminals! Promise!" Lovino studied his face closely. Either he was a very good liar, or he wasn't lying at all.

"So tell me."

"Tell you what?" Antonio was confused. What was Lovino talking about?

"Tell me what you are." His brown eyes stared unwaveringly into Antonio's green ones. "If you're not a criminal, tell me what you are."

Antonio panicked. He couldn't just reveal the secret, it wasn't his to share. But he couldn't lie…Not to him…

"It's...a…Um…long story…and…I can't explain it here…"

Lovino looked at Antonio. He had a secret, Lovino could tell. He understood what it was like to have to keep a secret like that. Hell, he was keeping more than one! "Fine, Bastardo…but I'm leaving now."

Lovino got off the stool. He had wasted enough time here. The sun was setting and Feliciano was probably wondering where he was. He picked up the pack with his supplies from off the floor and started towards the door.

"WAIT!" Lovino turned to see Antonio holding out his hand, half off the stool.

"What? I've wasted enough damn time here."

Antonio was torn. He didn't know what to do. Betray his family or never see Lovino again? Even if he had only just met him, Lovino was rapidly becoming a special person to Antonio. Both choices seemed unbearable…

"Meet me…"

Lovino was startled. "Why should I?"

"Meet me later tonight," Antonio pleaded, "I'll explain everything."

"…" Lovino debated for a moment, then said, "Tonight, then. But there's no guarantee…"

Antonio smiled in relief. "Tonight Lovi~ I'll be waiting~" he winked at Lovino, causing his face to turn red.

Lovino made a quick exit from the bar, blushing all the way.

Antonio turned back to the bar, worry once again crossing his features. Weary lines etched into his face.

None of them noticed the shadow following Lovino into the night.

Translation Time:

Mi tomate- My tomato

Amigos-Friends

Bastardo- Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~~Ni Hao! I'm back with another chapter. This is just Lovi and Toni, but Ludi and Feli will come soon... Aren't you all alight with anticipation? I admit I can be somewhat of a tease... You probably have a ton of questions, which may or may not be answered next installment~  
> Don't wory, I'll upload ASAP! I'm just as interested as you to see what happens with Ludwig and Feliciano.  
> On another note, y'all will tell me if the characters are acting too OOC, right? It seems as if they were all a little weird this chapter, but maybe that's just me...
> 
> Luv y'all! keep hangin'! And remember to make pasta, not war!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N~~ Hello! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! This is my first story for and an experiment of sorts so be gentle with me~ I'm very new to this whole writing thing, so I'm still learning...What fun...I'll try updating this daily, but we'll see...  
> Ummm...what else? Nothing, I guess...Gawd, this is confusing...Ignore me, please...  
> Whatever...see you soon!


End file.
